Un regalo de San Valentín para las Inners
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Día de San Valentín.Fecha señalada para las parejas de enamorados y los amigos.Bunny desea hacerles un regalo muy especial a sus amigas y protectoras,algo que ellas no se esperan...


**¡Hola!Bueno,aqui traigo el fic de San Valentin.Espero que os guste(al final,subiré el fic de Bunny/Armando mañana;siempre voy tarde con las fechas)En fin,esto lleva escrito mucho tiempo,y me hacía mucha ilusión publicarlo. Espero que os guste este especial.Ahora,lo de siempre:los personajes pertenecen a Naoko;yo solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.¡Besos y feliz San Valentin!**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Bunny despertó suavemente y miró el reloj. Con cuidado de no despertar a Armando, que la tenía atrapada por la cintura, se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con la bata que siempre dejaba allí y se acercó a la ventana.

"Por fin hoy es el día…sólo espero que no metan la pata…"

La joven sonrió mientras miraba su broche. Al día siguiente sería 14 de Febrero…

Tras hacerle el desayuno a su novio, fue a ducharse intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ese día tenía cientos de cosas que hacer, y si Armando se despertaba antes de que le diese tiempo a estar vestida, todos sus planes se irían al traste…

Salió de la ducha y, tras comprobar que su príncipe seguía dormido, se vistió silenciosamente y cogió todas sus cosas, le dio un beso en los labios y se fue sonriendo misteriosamente.

Aún era muy temprano, así que pudo caminar tranquilamente hasta el parque. Una vez allí, se colocó en un lugar en el que no hubiese nadie y sacó su broche. A los pocos segundos, había adoptado su forma y vestimenta de princesa. Sacó el Cristal de Plata del interior del broche y lo puso frente a sí. El Cristal empezó a emitir un brillo plateado que fue rodeándola, mientras ella se concentraba.

-Es hora de que despertéis y ocupéis vuestro cargo como protectores y miembros de la futura corte real. Presentaos ante mí.

El parque se iluminó momentáneamente de una cegadora luz plateada, y ante la princesa aparecieron cuatro figuras que se arrodillaron rápidamente. La que parecía la mayor habló.

-Alteza, nosotros…no nos merecemos esto…

La rubia sonrió.

-Ya era hora de que despertarais, y es mejor que arregléis vuestros asuntos privados antes de presentaros frente a él. Solo os digo una cosa: no metáis la pata o acabaremos todos bastante mal.

Las cuatro figuras sonrieron ante la broma de la princesa, se volvieron a inclinar en señal de respeto y desaparecieron en medio de cuatro luces. Serenity simplemente sonrió e hizo desaparecer su ropa de princesa. Permaneció unos minutos más mirando el cielo y pensando en la bronca que seguramente le esperaba. Finalmente, tras lanzar una carcajada, puso rumbo a su casa, con un último pensamiento respecto a lo ocurrido.

"Es hora de que la corte empiece a reunirse y el pasado se convierta en pasado… Disfrutad de mi regalo de San Valentín, chicas".

_

* * *

_

_14 de Febrero, Templo Hikawa_

Ray se encontraba barriendo el patio, con expresión pensativa. La verdad es que nunca le había gustado mucho esa fecha, siempre le traía malos recuerdos…

De repente, un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió, y se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Miró con atención a todos lados, hasta que descubrió a unos cuantos metros una sombra y, sin perder tiempo, metió la mano en el bolsillo donde siempre llevaba su pluma de transformación, dispuesta a transformarse de ser necesario…

La sombra se acercó hasta quedar al descubierto, sonriendo con una mezcla de ironía y nostalgia, y la morena se quedó mirándolo totalmente paralizada.

-Hermosa y desafiante como siempre, Marte. Estos años no te han cambiado en absoluto.

-Jedite…

El General sonrió.

-Me halaga que me recuerdes, princesa, aunque te agradecería que soltases tu pluma. Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño…

Inexplicablemente, la orgullosa princesa de Marte sacó la mano del bolsillo. La cautela y la prudencia habían sido sustituidas por la rabia y el sentimiento de traición.

-No se quién te haya traído de vuelta, pero no puedo creerme que tengas la cara tan dura de venir a verme, Jedite.

El General no dejó entrever nada de lo que estaba pensando, simplemente le mantenía la mirada.

-Me temo que no puedo contestar a tu primera pregunta, preciosa; sería buscarme un problema con las altas esferas. Sin embargo, si aceptas tomarte un café conmigo, con gusto te responderé al resto de tus preguntas y aguantaré tus gritos.

-¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida de volver a confiar en ti? No iría contigo ni al infierno, porque ya fui.

El rubio sí sonrió con picardía y observó a la sailor con ojos retadores.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aria¿La brava princesa de Marte se ha convertido en una cobarde con el pasar de los siglos?

Las palabras del chico cumplieron su objetivo: los ojos de la sailor brillaron con furia, y avanzó hacia él decidida. Sin embargo, el General no retrocedió, simplemente sonrió con sorna.

-No se te ocurra moverte. Estaré aquí en diez minutos.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la sailor entró rápidamente en el templo, con dirección a su habitación. Mientras, el General esperaba a la guerrera sonriendo.

"Me alegro de que todo lo ocurrido no te haya cambiado el carácter…Ray"

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de la princesa de fuego eran muy distintos mientras se cambiaba.

"¿Por qué demonios me he dejado convencer con ese truco tan viejo? No puedo creer que siga teniendo esa facilidad para enojarme. Seguro que todo esto es culpa de Bunny… ¡me las vas a pagar!"

Exactamente diez minutos después, la sacerdotisa salió del templo y se acercó a Jedite, que la siguió sin decir nada. La "pareja" caminó en silencio en dirección al Crown.

Jedite suspiró, caminando tras la guerrera. Iba a ser una tarde muuuuy larga…Sin embargo, el hecho de que no lo hubiese carbonizado nada más percibir su presencia ya era un buen indicio. El brillo que había visto en los violetas ojos de la sailor le era conocido. Después de todo, era especialista en luchar y vencer al fuego, y lo conseguiría de nuevo.

Sonrió, más animado y dispuesto a entablar la que sería previsiblemente una larga y complicada conversación con su princesa de fuego. Sin embargo, valía la pena.

_

* * *

_

_14 de Febrero, Residencia Mizuno_

Amy estaba repasando sus ejercicios. La semana siguiente tendría un examen muy importante, pero le había prometido a Bunny que pasarían las cinco juntas el fin de semana, ya que ella pasaría el día de San Valentín con Armando.

La joven suspiró. Nunca se había planteado muy a fondo el tema de San Valentín, entre sus estudios, sus amigas y su misión como sailor. No creía que tuviese tiempo para dedicar a una posible pareja.

Suspiró. En fin, sería mejor volver al trabajo antes de que se le hiciera tarde. Acababa de volver a concentrarse en sus ejercicios, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Tras escuchar su permiso, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a su madre, que tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Amy, cariño, tienes visita.

La joven miró a su madre extrañada. Estaba segura de que las chicas estaban ocupadas, y Bunny había salido. Encogiéndose de hombros, y con mucha curiosidad, salió de su habitación para recibir a la inesperada visita.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, se llevó una gigantesca sorpresa. En su sillón, se encontraba sentado un chico un poco mayor que ella, pero no mucho; tenía el pelo largo, de un rubio oscuro muy extraño. Cuando el joven levantó la vista, Amy pudo observar que sus ojos eran verdes, con un toque de picardía en perfecta armonía con inocencia. La chica se quedó literalmente sin aire. Ese joven era…

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Mercurio. Estás más hermosa de lo que puedo recordar, desde luego.

-Zoisite… ¿Cómo…? Estoy segura de que…

Por primera vez en miles de años, la joven princesa de Mercurio no tenía palabras para expresarse. El joven General sonrió. Sin duda, era su querida princesa.

-Si vienes a dar un paseo conmigo, te contestaré todo lo que pueda.

La joven guerrera lo miró durante unos instantes, analizando la situación y los problemas que pudiera causarle acompañarlo. Sin embargo, no veía ninguna maldad en esos ojos…Sin pensarlo más, por si volvía a imperar la razón, la chica cogió su abrigo y sus guantes, se despidió de su madre y, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la salida, seguida de un sonriente Zoisite.

Ambos caminaban sin hablar por las calles de Tokio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron al parque nº 10, justo al lago. Ambos se quedaron mirándolo, recordando viejos tiempos, mientras sendas sonrisas se formaban en sus rostros.

-¿Por qué?

El rubio se volvió hacia la chica, sin terminar de entender la pregunta.

-¿Por qué has vuelto¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?

Zoisite la miró durante unos instantes, pero después, desvió los ojos. Se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, y cuando Amy pensaba que no iba a contestar a su pregunta, el chico habló.

-No soy yo quién puede responderte a esa pregunta, Amy.

A la joven guerrera le sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre actual, pero decidió permanecer en ese cómodo silencio hasta que él decidiera hablar.

-Simplemente, estaré eternamente agradecido a la persona que me ha dado la oportunidad de volver a ver tus ojos una vez más.

Ante estas palabras, la joven se quedó totalmente paralizada. ¿Cuál se suponía que debía ser su respuesta a eso? No podía estar segura de nada…

-No es necesario que me respondas nada, Mercurio. Soy perfectamente conciente de que esto no es el Milenio de Plata, y que han pasado muchas cosas desde aquellos días. No voy a obligarte a nada que no desees.

Tras esto, ninguno dijo nada más. Permanecieron en silencio, mirando hacia el lado, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Amy no sabía que hacer. Era conciente de todo lo que había pasado en el Milenio de Plata, pero no quería apresurarse y construir una relación sobre otra que se dio hace más de mil años…

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de planteárselo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el joven general se había vuelto hacia ella con una sonrisa que conocía muy bien; sólo podía significar que…

-Amy¿por qué no congelas el lago y patinamos un ratito?

La princesa de Mercurio suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo. ¿Es que ese chico no recordaba que no debían usar sus poderes para beneficio propio?

Zoisite pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-¡Vamos! Sabes de sobra que a la princesa no le importará que uses tus poderes. Venga, por favor… ¡sabes que adoras patinar casi tanto como los libros o la natación¿Cuánto hace que no patinas?

Amy lo miró, mordiéndose el labio en señal de duda. La verdad es que sí que le gustaba el patinaje, pero Patricia siempre había sido más talentosa, y en el Milenio no había ser humano que compitiera con la heredera en ese campo…Además, no creía correcto usar sus poderes para esa clase de fines.

Sin embargo, suspiró, derrotada. Era demasiado permisiva, y siempre terminaba cediendo ante los pedidos de ese joven. ¿De verdad pensaba que mil años y dos enfrentamientos mortales iban a cambiar eso? Finalmente, resignada, se rindió.

-Está bien. Pero será solo unos minutos, y luego tú te encargarás de derretir el hielo¿vale?

Una sonrisa gigantesca iluminó el rostro del general.

-Por supuesto. Como la dama de las nievas disponga.

Negando con la cabeza en señal de derrota, Amy cerró los ojos y, a los pocos minutos, el enorme lago del parque se había convertido en una enorme pista de hielo. Vigilando que nadie los mirara, la joven pasó suavemente la mano por los pies de ambos, y bajo sus calzados, se formó una firme lámina de hielo. Sonriendo, ambos entraron en silencio a la pista de hielo, y empezaron a moverse por la misma con soltura.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante las siguientes horas, y la guerrera no se dio cuenta de que el general la llamaba siempre por su nombre actual, en lugar de usar el que la identificara en el pasado como Princesa de Mercurio…

No se divirtió tanto como ese día en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_14 de Febrero, Floristería Jubban_

14 de Febrero. Una fecha que la joven sailor Júpiter prefería no recordar. Nunca había tenido suerte en los temas sentimentales y ese día se lo recordaba con cruel constancia. Sin embargo, ese día no quería estar triste por nada.

Patricia se encontraba arreglando algunas flores de la tienda. Con tristeza, vio como una hermosa planta estaba a punto de morir y, viendo que no había ningún cliente en la tienda, pasó suavemente su mano sobre la planta. A los pocos segundos, el verdor y la vida volvían a envolverla, ante la mirada satisfecha de la sailor.

-Vaya; creía que no usabas tus poderes naturales si no estabas en batalla, Júpiter.

Patricia se giró alarmada. No podía ser él…Sin embargo, al girarse comprobó que sus temores eran reales: ante ella, mirando con curiosidad todas las plantas de la floristería, se encontraba un hombre alto, con el cabello castaño oscuro y bastante apuesto. Cuando el joven retiró su mirada de las plantas para fijarla en ella, pudo comprobar que sus ojos eran azules, y que esa mirada la paralizaba.

-Neflyte…

No fue capaz de decir nada más. La presencia de esa sombra del pasado la trastornaba, llevaba a su memoria recuerdos que no quería analizar, le proporcionaba la explicación a muchos sucesos de su vida sentimental que no quería aceptar. Y, a pesar de todo, esa sonrisa era dulce y sincera, no oscura y siniestra como la última vez que la vio…

-Me alegra ver que tu gusto por las plantas sigue intacto. Debes reconocer que la flora de la Tierra siempre fue más de tu agrado que la de la Luna. Más variada, sin duda. Si mal no recuerdo, la azalea rosada(1) era tu favorita,¿no?

Patricia lo miraba sin saber que decir. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que acordarse de detalles como esos? Era desesperante tener que aceptar que la misma persona que había intentado matarla, recordaba su flor favorita después de tantos años.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Realmente, era lo único que quería saber y también lo único que en ese momento su cerebro era capaz de preguntar.

-Estoy aquí porque quería verte.

Lo dijo como si fuera totalmente obvio para cualquier persona mínimamente inteligente. Eso la despertó del letargo.

-¿Para verme? Pues me temo que has hecho un largo viaje para nada. Cuando intentan matarme, me temo que no suelo recibir luego la visita con una sonrisa.

El general suspiró. Bueno, por lo menos estaba vivo, y no electrocutado.

-Patricia-hizo caso omiso al gesto de sorpresa de la sailor al oírla llamarla por su nombre actual-sabes de sobra que jamás quise hacer daño a la princesa de la Luna, a tus amigas y mucho menos a ti. Beryl nos controló y no pude evitarlo, pero te agradecería que no me juzgaras por algo que sabes que no es culpa mía.

La castaña miró al general sorprendida. Es cierto que Bunny y Armando les habían contado la historia, pero aún así, para ella era difícil perdonar de entrada a alguien que había intentado hacerle daño. Y, para ser sincera consigo misma, haber atado cabos sobre el inquietante parecido entre todos sus exnovios y el joven que se hallaba ante ella, no ayudaba mucho a dejarla pensar con claridad.

-Escucha. Sólo te pido que hablemos un poco para conocernos mejor, e intentar que me perdones completamente sin que cada vez que me acerque a ti, corra el peligro de terminar ahogado por tus plantas o electrocutado. ¿Qué te parece?

La sailor lo miró. La verdad es que no sentía ninguna presencia maligna en él, y realmente no quería odiarlo. Tras unos minutos sopesando las posibilidades, decidió que, como él había dicho, si intentaba hacerle daño podría dejarlo electrocutado, aunque tenía la sensación de que no iban a ser necesarios sus poderes.

Miró su reloj y, viendo que ya era la hora del almuerzo, cogió su chaqueta y cerró la floristería por un par de horas. Se encaminó a paso rápido hacia su cafetería favorita y, cuando se giró, comprobó que el general aún seguía esperando su confirmación.

-¿Vienes o no? La verdad es que no me apetece pasarme la vida odiando y me gustaría conocerte antes de juzgarte; es algo que me enseñó una vieja amiga. Vamos, hay una cafetería aquí cerca en la que hacen unos pasteles y sándwiches bastante aceptables. Te invito.

Sonriendo al ver que lo había perdonado (aunque no lo hubiese dicho claramente), el general se apresuró para alcanzar a la princesa de Júpiter. Bueno, si ella decía que la comida en ese sitio era aceptable confiaría en su juicio, pero su intención era probar la deliciosa comida que la joven ojiverde preparaba.

* * *

_14 de Febrero, Mirador de Tokio._

Carola se encontraba en el mirador, observando toda la cuidad. La verdad, en esas fechas siempre le gustaba estar sola, para que nadie se preocupara. Todos tenían problemas más importantes que solucionar, y Bunny no podía estar siempre con ella. Suspirando, se apartó el molesto pelo del rostro. Allí arriba hacía bastante viento, pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

Cuando notó una presencia tras ella, ni siquiera se inmutó. La conocía de sobra.

-Venus, es un placer volver a verte tras tanto tiempo.

-Kunzite, me alegro de que estés bien. No imaginé que Bunny tardase tanto en reviviros a ti y a los otros generales y en intentar ocupar mi puesto como Casamentera.

El general sonrió. Estaba claro que, a pesar de su intento de parecer despreocupada y despistada, había pocas cosas que escaparan al control de la joven líder.

-Sí, bueno, reconozco que la princesa no era muy sutil en sus intentos por emparejarnos.

Muy a su pesar, Carola tuvo que sonreír ante el recuerdo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Aún así, no quiero quitarle la ilusión de pensar que lo hace bien. Bueno, Kunzite, ya has cumplido con tu obligación; puedes irte.

El general miró a la sailor intrigado. ¿De que hablaba?

-¿A que te refieres? Estoy bastante bien aquí, a menos que me estés intentado decir con delicadeza que me vaya y te deje tranquila.

-No intentes volver mis palabras contra mí. Simplemente te estoy diciendo que no es necesario que continúes aquí haciendo un papel que no deseas. Nadie va a obligarte a retomar algo que pasó hace más de un milenio.

Por primera vez desde que empezó la conversación, Carola se giró para mirar a su interlocutor. El hombre se quedó sorprendido, una vez más, con la belleza de su compañera.

En ese momento, el general comprendió.

-¿Piensas que me siento atraído simplemente por el alma de Sailor Venus que reside en ti?

La joven lo miró con una ceja enarcada, señalando que había acertado en su suposición. Ante el asombro de esta, el rostro siempre serio del líder de los generales se transformó a causa de la sonrisa de pura diversión que empezaba a nacer en sus labios, y que desembocó poco a poco en una ligera carcajada. La chica se mostró fuertemente ofendida.

-No se de que te ríes. Hablo totalmente en serio.

Cuando la carcajada remitió, el general miró a la joven con una mezcla de diversión y ternura.

-No es nada, simplemente esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes, provenientes de cierta guerrera rubia sumamente encantadora.

Carola empezaba a enfadarse. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de irse, y el muy idiota se reía de ella, algo que no soportaba ni permitía a nadie.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese tirar al hombre a base de golpes con su adorada cadena, éste empezó a hablar.

-Carola, creo que los dos sabemos que soy lo bastante inteligente como para no dejarme confundir por la magia. En el pasado, supe distinguir perfectamente entre Venus, la princesa del planeta Venus y descendiente de la diosa del amor, Sailor Venus, la líder de las sailors interiores y protectoras de la princesa, y Aura, una mujer valiente, sincera, espontánea e inteligente. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora no distingo bien entre Aura y Carola?

Ante esto, la rubia se quedó sin palabras. Justo cuando iba a replicar, el general volvió a interrumpirla.

-Y si no me crees, puedes usar tus poderes para comprobarlo. Tanto para ti como para mi, no opondré resistencia.

Carola lo miró con absoluta seriedad. No le gustaba recurrir a sus poderes como Venus, siempre intentaba que los sentimientos de los demás no se introdujeran su mente. Sin embargo, intentar que eso funcionara con ese hombre era como pretender pasar a través de una roca. Imposible.

Teniendo en cuenta esto, decidió que podría hacer uso de sus poderes sólo por esa vez. Se concentró y, sin que se diera cuenta, una luz muy tenue la rodeó. Se introdujo en el corazón de su acompañante, y vio claramente la respuesta a sus dudas. Otro argumento acababa de desmoronarse.

Tras recuperarse, miró al sonriente general.

-No puedo. Mi deber es proteger a mi princesa, las relaciones personales son muy complicadas, te lo digo yo, y…

No pudo continuar, ya que Kunzite volvió a interrumpirla.

-Y yo una responsabilidad con el príncipe, y ahora también con tu princesa, dados los acontecimientos. Por eso sé que podemos hacerlo. Además, estamos bastante más adelantados.

-No sé a que te refieres.

La rubia retiró la mirada de esos serios ojos azules que, muy a su pesar, la envolvían.

-Pues a que ambos ocupamos el mismo puesto como protectores. Somos los líderes de dos ejércitos, y responsables, aunque muchas veces te empeñes en ocultarlo. ¿De verdad vas a negarte? No te digo que nos casemos hoy mismo, pero podemos intentar solucionar y dejar atrás los problemas que pasamos. ¿Qué opinas? Seguro que si podemos con monstruos, seres maléficos y no volvernos locos con Marte y Jedite, podemos superar bastantes más cosas.

Carola lo miró. Era bastante guapo (más que cuando estaba bajo el control de Beryl; probablemente el hecho de estar libre y poder tomar sus propias decisiones le hubiera venido bien). Tenía unos cautivantes ojos de color azul oscuro, que la hipnotizaron aún cuando era su enemigo (y no se lo dijo a nadie hasta varios años después, por si acaso la tomaban por loca).El cabello lo llevaba más corto que antes, pero seguía manteniendo ese extraño tono oscilante entre lila y azul muy claro, casi blanco. Era alto y mayor que ella (tres o cuatro años, si no calculaba mal), y para nada feo.

El hecho de que el reflejo de esos ojos en los suyos azul cielo fueran capaces de leer abiertamente sus pensamientos sin necesidad de ningún tipo de poder especial, la ponía nerviosa y le hacía admirarlo. Durante su inspección inconsciente, no se dio cuenta de que el objeto de estudio se había acercado hasta quedar apoyado en la baranda junto a ella, mirando el atardecer en la cuidad.

-No estoy segura.

Kunzite la miró extrañado. La joven había pasado unos minutos en silencio, dotando al ambiente de una intimidad extraña, dado que, en teoría, no se conocían.

-No tengo intención de dañarte de ninguna forma, Carola-y el hecho de que utilizara su nombre terrestre en lugar del que utilizaba durante del Milenio de Plata no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas de aceptar.-Me gustaría que vayamos poco a poco, aunque yo estoy totalmente seguro.-pareció captar sus pensamientos, porque sonrió.-Esos ojos azules que tienes poseen la capacidad de pasar de la más absoluta inocencia a la mayor seriedad. Eso es capaz de poner a tus pies a cualquier hombre, pero te aseguro que la idea no me hace ninguna gracia.

Ante el comentario, la joven sonrió. Desde luego, debía haberle costado un mundo al siempre serio líder de los Generales terrestres decir aquello, así que era un buen comienzo. Decidiendo que nadie la llamaría cobarde por no seguir sus propios consejos, se ajustó la cazadora y dio un par de pasos, volviéndose a un interrogante Kunzite.

-Hay un restaurante magnífico por aquí cerca. Hacen el mejor curry de la ciudad. ¿Te gustaría venir?

El hombre asintió, sonriendo. Era su forma de decir que le daba una oportunidad a su relación. Se dispuso a seguirla y, cuando vio que se estremecía, se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente, sonreían mientras caminaban uno junto al otro.

* * *

Bunny se cambió de ropa. Acababa de llegar a casa tras su cita con Armando, y estaba agotada, aunque satisfecha.

El hecho de que no hubiesen aparecido cuatro furiosas sailors dispuestas a dejar sorda a su princesa era señal de que, aunque no lo reconocieran, les había gustado la pequeña sorpresa.

Suspiró, metiéndose en la cama para descansar tras un día agotador. Probablemente Armando se enfadaría con ella, pero al fin y al cabo era algo que tenía que hacer, y quería ver a sus amigas felices. Aunque al día siguiente la gritaran y reclamaran.

Se alegraba sinceramente de que a sus amigas y protectoras les hubiese gustado su regalo de San Valentín.

* * *

NOTA(1): la azalea rosada significa "amor a lo natural, naturalista" 


End file.
